Talk:Garahel
Do we know anything about Garahel other than him being an elf? Does it say anywhere if he was originally Dalish or a city elf, or what country he was from? Rosenoire (talk) 04:58, July 5, 2010 (UTC) :I came to this article hoping to also learn the same. He's the only true predecessor - so to speak - to the Grey Warden in DA:O. You'd think there would be more info. -- (talk) 04:25, November 2, 2011 (UTC) Profile pic So, I have swapped the heraldry image for his actual image because we now have an acceptable quality of it. However, it is damn tall. Should we maybe just have him from chest up instead? henioo (da talk page) 15:57, May 31, 2015 (UTC) :Yeah that was part of why I left the heraldry image in the infobox and just the full artwork image underneath it. Easier to look at, fits on mobile devices, which is easier for best practice and we can put a subtitle under it. - 16:31, May 31, 2015 (UTC) :: I think a cropped version of that image in the infobox would look best. We've done it before, like for Andraste's image and it'd be better to have an actual image of the character in the infobox than just the heraldry. -- 18:27, May 31, 2015 (UTC) :::Agreed. Now that we have some, it would be great to use an image of Garahel if we have one that fits well in the infobox :) --WardenWade (talk) 20:43, May 31, 2015 (UTC) :::I personally favour retaining the current model. - 03:54, June 1, 2015 (UTC) :::: It goes against image guidelines, though, which says to use the image that "best represents them." This would be attained by cropping the image we have of him. -- 04:33, June 1, 2015 (UTC) :::::But its going to look so ....croppy though...and its right there as it is!!! - 04:46, June 1, 2015 (UTC) :::::: It sets a bad precedent to go against guidelines. We have lots of cropped images on the wiki, you don't even know if it'll look bad--you're just assuming. -- 04:59, June 1, 2015 (UTC) :::::: Well Im not going to fight it, just that i'd bet it probably won't look great - 05:08, June 1, 2015 (UTC) Opinions, thoughts? henioo (da talk page) 05:20, June 11, 2015 (UTC) :: Maybe crop the right a bit more so you don't see quite as much of the person he's standing next to? -- 05:40, June 11, 2015 (UTC) :::I still think we should keep the full image. The cropped one just looks terrible - 05:42, June 11, 2015 (UTC) ::User:Henio0/My_Sandbox. How's that? I think it looks fine. henioo (da talk page) 17:51, June 11, 2015 (UTC) :::Why are we using a cropped and stretched half of an image,when the same image is featured in full immediately underneath? - 17:55, June 11, 2015 (UTC) ::::It's only stretched because of wikia. It takes a while for an image to update. It is not actually stretched. As for the image underneath, no reason why we should replace it with the full one. henioo (da talk page) 18:09, June 11, 2015 (UTC) :::That makes more sense. I didn't mean the image of both Garahel and Isseya but that we're using half of an image in the infobox and the full image immediately underneath the abbreviated infobox image. I'm just trying to understand the underlying rationale behind putting a cropped version in the infobox of a full image already on the article. - 18:16, June 11, 2015 (UTC) I think it looks great, Henio! Let's use that for the infobox image and then the full image with Isseya can go in the body of the article. -- 18:40, June 11, 2015 (UTC) ::That wasn't actually what Henio0 suggested in the sandbox, but that makes more sense I suppose. - 19:00, June 11, 2015 (UTC)